


let's go outside (like animals)

by littlemousejelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, light exhibitionism, umm.. erotic frontal wedgie-giving i guess please just trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: Kara nods slowly, ponderously, before calmly saying, "Okay."But then it's Supergirl who asks, "How do you want me to fuck you?"ORPWP. Kara shows up on the L-Corp balcony in her new suit ("Pants!"); Lena has a sudden, drastic need to have a certain itch roughly scratched; and Supergirl is more than happy to comply.





	let's go outside (like animals)

**Author's Note:**

> hi babes! this is an effort to answer four asks i've gotten; i hope it doesn't disappoint! (also, i really hope this is a safe, fun, accurate, and sexy depiction of light D/s?)
> 
> title from carly rose's "birds & bees"
> 
> (i'm posting this from my phone again, so this better not have a typo in the title or summary like last time or i will perish from the sheer mortification.)
> 
> twitter: @mousejelly, @squishy_mouse (18+)  
tumblr: @littlemousejelly

The first time Lena sees Supergirl in her tight red skirt and boots--handsome face set with determination, wavy blonde hair somehow whipping shampoo commercial-style in spite of gales of helicopter blade-generated wind--her mouth goes desert-dry in a way that has nothing to do with the fact that she's just escaped death and all to do with the fact that Supergirl is dangerously her type.

But then she meets Kara Danvers with her pastels and cardigans and immediately notices the scar by her left brow. The same exact one Supergirl has. And against her better judgment, Lena opens herself up to knowing and being known. She lets Kara befriend her, on the one hand hoping to learn more about how Supergirl behaves as a civilian, and on the other, hoping for more exposure to her effortless charisma.

But Kara is meek in a way that Supergirl is not. Kara is meek and awkward and unsure of herself, but she is also sunny and warm and loving, and Lena's first impression of Kara as Supergirl gradually fades the deeper she falls in love with Kara as Kara.

She stops thinking about how commanding Supergirl's presence was. How confidence oozed off of her in waves and made Lena's breath hitch. How the firm, unfaltering tone of her voice made her shiver and clench her thighs.

She forgets in favor of getting lost in the comfort of Kara's calming presence. In the sheer amount of positivity and compassion she emanates. In the way her beautiful voice sounds when she starts quietly singing Lena love songs when she thinks she's asleep.

So when Kara finally gathers the courage to sing her a love song while she's awake and admits that she and Supergirl are one and the same afterwards, Lena doesn't think about all the ways she used to want Supergirl to fuck her. Instead, she gets misty-eyed and pushes Kara into the couch and confesses her reciprocal love in kisses.

Lena forgets forgets forgets until Kara lands next to her on her office balcony one day while Lena is watching the sunset over the city, looking smart in her new Supergirl outfit, pants clinging tightly to her strong thighs and bangs askew from her flight. Kara looks at once adorable and devastatingly hot, and Lena suddenly remembers a number of dirty fantasies she's had about Supergirl and her throat goes as dry as it did the first time she saw her.

"Look!" Kara says excitedly, hop-floating up onto the balcony railing and performing a giddy little twirl with her arms outstretched, cape whipping behind her. "I have _ pants!" _

Lena swallows hard, peeling her eyes up and away from where they've dropped to stare at Kara's shiny boots, blush rising to her cheeks as she tries not to think about how badly she suddenly wants to lick them. Or about how nice it would feel if Kara pressed the toe of her boot to Lena's clit to soothe the ache growing there.

"You look so handsome, darling," Lena says, ears hot when she hears how breathy her voice sounds.

Kara doesn't appear to notice, thankfully, and has taken to skipping back and forth along the balustrade with her arms swinging. "I don't have to worry about perverts trying to snap up-skirt photos of me anymore! _ Oh, _ andandand, I have _ pockets!" _

She pivots to face Lena directly and shoves her hands in her pockets with a blinding grin on her face.

Lena, as ever, can no more resist the way Kara's contagious positivity infects her than she can stop the sun from rising, and feels an answering smile steal across her face even with her pulse pounding in her clit.

"Pockets!" she replies enthusiastically. "It's about time!"

"Right!? I _ wanted _ to have back pockets too"--Kara takes her hands out and smacks them against her ass, and the sound makes Lena tremble as she imagines how it would feel to be on the receiving end--"but Alex said it would just give me an excuse to carry more junk around."

_ "Yeah, _ I bet." Lena's voice is breathy again and she can feel her cheeks heating up as the blood rushes to her head. She reaches up and self-consciously presses some non-existent flyaway hairs back down into her severe bun.

Kara notices her breathiness this time, tilting her head inquisitively and gently floating down off the balustrade. "Lena, are you okay? You're awfully red, and your heartbeat is doing that thing it does."

"What thing it does?" Lena asks, playing dumb and valiantly tearing her eyes away from the way Kara's biceps stretch the fabric of her suit to look out at the horizon.

"That thing it does when you get, um, _ excited_." Kara drops her voice to a furtive whisper for the last bit, eyes darting around as if anybody could possibly be lurking around within earshot of the balcony at the top of the highest floor of the tallest skyscraper in National City.

"...and what of it?" Lena sniffs, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity even when the rest of her body is doing its best to snitch on her.

Kara starts blushing too. "I mean, but I haven't even _ done _ anything…"

Lena tries to shrug nonchalantly, tries to act like she isn't running through all the ways she wants Supergi- Kara to pin her to the nearest surface and ravish her.

"Maybe you should," she says.

There's a moment of silence, where Kara seems to freeze, stiller than still, before her brow scrunches seriously and she steps into Lena's space.

"Yeah?" she asks carefully, always careful, reaching out and gently tangling her fingers with Lena's.

"Yeah," Lena quietly replies.

Kara leans down to softly brush their lips together. "You wanna take this inside to the couch?"

Lena shakes her head. "Want you like this"--she bites her lip--"out here."

Kara's eyes flash and she dips in to press another kiss to Lena's mouth. Firmer, hungrier, but still careful.

"Okay," she says, voice low and affected.

But even though Lena can see the hunger in Kara's eyes, Kara doesn't take the way Lena wants her to. Her kisses are deep, but not all-consuming. Her touches purposeful, but forgiving. And there's nothing _ wrong _with it, but Lena wants--

Lena wants to be fucked raw and Kara is too gentle to do it.

Kara nibbles at Lena's lower lip, but it's _ tender_. She captures Lena's lip between her teeth and tugs, but it's _ languid. _ When she slips a hand up Lena's dress, she traces her fingers _ lightly _ over the damp spot on Lena's underwear.

Kara keeps teasing for a few seconds too long and Lena snaps, grabbing her hand with both of hers to make Kara stop.

_ "God! _ Just _ fuck _me, Supergirl."

She doesn't realize her slip-up until Kara's eyes flash and her cheeks flush, until Kara's easily breaking her hold and reversing it, capturing Lena's wrists in one big hand.

"What did you say?" 

"I--" She swallows hard, hearing _ Luthors say only what they mean, and they certainly don't stutter _ echo in her head. Lena's subconscious had made its choice, and now she has to stick to it. "I said, 'Fuck me, Supergirl.'"

Kara nods slowly, ponderously, before calmly saying, "Okay."

But then it's Supergirl who asks, "How do you want me to fuck you?"

And oh _ god, _ the way she says "fuck" sounds like it's being ripped out of her mouth, paper tearing, white teeth raking against her lip, an almost-snarl on her face, and it's _ so fucking hot. _

If Lena's underwear was damp before, it is most definitely soaked now.

"H-hard," she says, definitely not stuttering. _ "Rough." _

The last thing Lena sees is Supergirl's eyes going dark--pupils practically swallowing her irises--before she's being spun around and pushed up against one of the floor-to-ceiling windows of her office.

Supergirl's hands stroke down her sides, surprisingly gentle after bodily pushing her against a window, and Lena wonders if maybe Kara's worried about hurting her.

Her suspicion is confirmed when Kara softly nuzzles into her hair.

"Are you okay with a traffic light system? Green for go, yellow to slow down, red to stop?" she asks quietly.

Lena nods and the hands on her hips grip harder.

"I need you to give me verbal confirmation, baby," Kara says, voice growing as firm as the fingers digging into her hips, and it's so sure and so unrelenting that it sounds like Supergirl even though it's still Kara. Which makes Lena wonder if maybe there's a middle ground they can find together, someone that Kara can be that is both Kara Danvers _ and _Kara Zor-El.

"Lena?"

But finding that middle ground can wait.

"Yes," Lena replies, voice low and scratchy. "Yes to the traffic light system."

The fingers on her hips twitch. "Okay. I'm also gonna need you to give me a safeword. A word that will stop absolutely everything."

Lena nods again, mind reeling as she tries to quickly think of a word so Supergirl will keep touching her. She glances over at her desk and blurts out the first thing she sees.

"Lampshade."

Kara pauses behind her, the exact opposite of what Lena wants. "Um, okay. Lampshade?"

"Yes. Lampshade." She barely manages to keep the note of impatience out of her voice.

Kara lets it slide, thankfully, and Lena hears her suck in a deep breath as she starts running her hands up and down Lena's sides again.

"Color?" Kara asks.

"Green."

A beat of silence before there's a responding low growl by her ear, and then Supergirl grabs the stretchy fabric of Lena's red dress and tears it right off of her.

Lena gasps sharply and the easy show of force causes a fresh flood of wetness to rush between her legs as she's left standing out on the balcony in her underthings.

In front of the big glass windows for anyone walking into her office to see.

"Color?" Supergirl rasps again, mouth skimming over the side of her neck.

"Gree--" Supergirl starts pressing wet kisses to her neck, entirely too distracting. _ "Fuck. So _ green."

Supergirl transitions into nipping at Lena's skin, tiny little bites like promises, thrilling her with every spark of pain. She unhooks Lena's bra and Lena lets it drop to the ground, breath hitching when Supergirl nudges her forward and her pierced nipples press against the cold window with a quiet _ clack_.

She fully expects Supergirl to take her underwear off too, especially when she slips her thumbs under the band from the front, but she just curls her fingers down to loop through the leg holes before tugging up and pulling the silk fabric tight over Lena's clit. And because Lena is totally not expecting it, the pressure pulls a choked moan out of her as her hands fly up to press weakly against Supergirl's forearms.

"Oh god," she breathes, thighs trembling.

"No, just Supergirl."

Lena barely has time to be surprised by the very Kara-like dad joke before Supergirl tugs again, and the way the silk slides against her makes her fingers twitch helplessly where they rest on Supergirl's wrists.

It becomes a teasing game, Supergirl tugging at her underwear to make the fabric rub against the slight swell of her clit, stopping only when Lena's hands tighten around her wrists and her legs start to shake. She keeps working her up, giving her microdoses of the touch she craves, and it gets to a point where Lena tries to reach down to take care of the ache herself, but Supergirl grabs both her hands and pins them behind her back with one hand wrapped around her wrists. When Lena attempts to squeeze her thighs together instead, Supergirl slips her own strong thigh between Lena's legs and nudges them apart as she steps into the space, keeping her spread and throbbing and wet.

Lena whines high in her throat, confused and needy.

"Wait," Supergirl says.

"But--"

She hears the heavy sound of Supergirl's palm connecting with her ass before she feels the pain--before she even realizes that Supergirl has freed her hands to spank her--and the volume of it makes her gasp. When the pain finally registers, hot and stinging, an ache settles in her belly and between her legs from how good it feels

_ "Fuck," _ she keens, cheek smooshing against the window, reaching back to stroke her hands against the outside of Supergirl's thighs. _ "More." _

She hears Supergirl let out a strangled sound, then she's tearing Lena's underwear to pieces in one easy move and giving her another stinging slap. And then another, and another. The heat each spank leaves behind feels like a brand on Lena's ass and she moans and arches, pressing her chest harder against the cold glass. Her head spins with the knowledge that Supergirl is bringing her hand down hard enough to _ mark _ her, leaving imprints of her hands all over Lena's ass. Claiming her.

Supergirl abruptly stops and gently smooths her hands over the raised welts instead, leaning forward to suck wetly at Lena's earlobe. Lena's hips jerk back, but Supergirl is closer than she thinks, her front almost right up against her back, pushing her into the glass.

"Fuck, Supergirl, _ please," _ Lena gasps, grinding her ass into the firm body behind her. She can feel her wetness dripping down her thigh and smearing against the front of Supergirl's clean new suit, can hear the way the air gushes out of Supergirl when her ass presses into her clit. "Please, _ please_\--"

Another smack, and Lena's pleading cuts off with a shocked cry.

"Wait," Supergirl rasps, starting a slow roll of her hips to press her clit more purposefully against Lena's ass.

Lena whimpers, but goes quiet immediately afterwards when she realizes Supergirl is letting out breathy little sounds as she rocks against her.

She has her hands on Lena's hips, holding her steady as she grinds into her, breathing hard. And it's _ so hot. _Supergirl is so firm and unyielding, so focused on making herself feel good as she bucks her hips rhythmically. The force of each of her thrusts nudges Lena forward, the warm skin of her chest meeting cold glass.

After a moment, Supergirl nips at her ear before pulling Lena away from the glass so she can run her thumbs over her hard nipples and tug gently at her piercings.

Lena almost collapses, knees buckling, but Supergirl catches her easily around the waist and holds her up until her legs un-jellify and she remembers how she's supposed to make them work.

As soon as she manages to stay propped up on her own two feet--albeit wobbly and leaning heavily against the glass--Supergirl nips at her ear again.

"I wanna be inside you," she says without preamble, then she takes a moment to suck wetly at Lena’s earlobe. When Lena lets out a faint whimper after processing what she’s just said, she can feel the warm puff of Supergirl’s laugh against the shell of her ear. But in contrast to her laugh, Supergirl’s next words are heated and low, scraping out of her chest.

“Spread your legs.”

Lena wordlessly complies, feeling her heart drop into her clit and nibbling at her lower lip to keep from whimpering again. She shivers slightly when she feels the cool air hit the wetness between her legs and along her inner thighs.

Supergirl keeps one big hand on her waist and slips the other down to trail up the inside of Lena’s thighs, first one and then the other. The gentle touch almost feels like too much on her sensitive skin, and Lena trembles so hard she feels like she’s gonna shake out of her skin.

She can feel Supergirl smirking when she dips her head to press a kiss to the back of her neck and slips her fingers through her wetness to coat them. Which is all the warning Lena gets before Supergirl is suddenly two-knuckles deep inside of her.

It’s almost shocking, to feel so empty and aching one second, and to have Supergirl’s thick fingers curling inside of her the next, but the fullness feels so _ fucking good _ that all Lena can do is clench hard and choke out a surprised noise of pleasure.

Supergirl groans, barely giving her time to adjust--not that Lena needs it with how wet and ready she is--before she starts moving her hand with intent. She draws her fingers out slowly, almost too slowly, and thrusts back in just as slowly.

Lena wants to cry with how much she _ feels._ Every inch of Supergirl’s fingers sinking into her feels like it’s sending tens of thousands of little sparks of pleasure racing up her spine.

Lena can distantly hear the breathy little moans she’s making, and though a big part of her hopes she’s not being so loud that they’re audible through the door to her office, there’s another part of her that feels a thrill at the thought of being caught. She’s completely naked on the L-Corp balcony--palms, cheek, and breasts pressed up against the window--and Supergirl is two fingers deep. Anybody could just walk into her office and clearly see them fucking out in the open, which is just. _ Fuck. _

Lena whines helplessly when Supergirl thrusts and curls her fingers again, quicker this time. Harder.

When she hears the little sound Supergirl makes by her ear as she slides out and pushes in again, when she feels the way Supergirl's thighs bump up against her, Lena realizes that Supergirl is grinding herself against her arm as she fucks her.

The realization makes Lena flush hard; it's almost as if Supergirl is treating her fingers like an extension of her body, fucking both Lena and herself in one motion.

Something about that drives Lena wild, and she reaches back to grip at Supergirl's hip, digging her fingers into the slick fabric of her suit. "More," she gasps just as Supergirl thrusts into her again. "Fuck-- _ harder." _

Supergirl growls and the next time she draws her fingers back, she pulls all the way out. Lena legitimately almost starts crying, clenching around nothing, the sudden aching emptiness feeling like the worst sensation she's ever experienced. But Supergirl starts pressing into her again just as she's about to voice a complaint, and the way Lena feels herself stretching around Supergirl's fingers makes her realize that she's pushing into her with three big fingers. And that's-- _ god, fuck. Shit. _

Supergirl bottoms out before Lena even realizes she's slipped so far in. Her fingers just fill Lena all the way up, and Lena suddenly feels like she's too full to breathe. She wheezes out a pitiful, shuddering breath, trying to make Supergirl fit better by squeezing out the rest of the air in her lungs, but panics when she realizes she has no idea how to get the air back in. It's like all the space inside her meant for expanding her lungs has been reallocated to make room for Supergirl's fingers, and now all she can do is gasp for air and clench as much as possible around the way Supergirl is stretching her. 

Supergirl curls around her immediately, warm and protective, stroking her hair with her free hand, pressing soothing kisses to her shoulders and neck. "Breathe, baby. It's okay. You're okay, I've got you."

It gets easier then, with Supergirl calling her "baby" and telling her she's okay. Supergirl is so strong and so _ good _ and she wouldn't lie, so Lena _ must _ be okay. 

She struggles just a second longer, but then manages to suck in a loud, harsh breath. It feels like it's more sound than air, but Lena can breathe again and it's such a relief that she briefly forgets the reason why she had had trouble breathing in the first place.

Until Supergirl pulls out slightly and pushes back in and Lena thinks maybe her entire lower body has melted.

Supergirl starts slow to let her acclimate to the ridiculous stretch, and it feels absolutely _decadent._ The thick feeling inside her cunt makes Lena's mind feel thick too, and she moans shamelessly, clit throbbing as the heavy drag of Supergirl's fingers threatens to make her black out. It's so_ good_.

As soon as it gets easier for Lena to take her fingers, Supergirl picks her pace up and starts bucking against her arm again. She grinds messier and fucks faster with each subsequent thrust, fingers dripping with Lena's wetness. The obscene sound of their coupling makes Lena feels absolutely filthy. It makes her feel reckless.

She arches and presses her hips back into Supergirl's hand--wanting Supergirl to fuck her harder, wanting Supergirl to fuck _ herself _ harder--feeling so desperate to come but having it held just out of reach by something she can't put a name to.

"Fuck," she gasps. "Fuck, I wanna come--"

Supergirl delivers a solid smack to her ass and Lena's hips jump.

_ "Shit, god--" _ Lena trembles, piercings dragging against the window with the slight sound of metal on glass.

"Wait," Supergirl growls, then brings her hand down on Lena's ass again. The sting is so good it makes Lena's eyes roll back into her head and she whines, breath fogging up the glass and cheek rubbing messily through the condensation with every thrust.

Supergirl is breathing harshly by her ear, hips losing their rhythm as she bucks into her arm, straining to give herself the friction and pressure she needs. "Don't come yet," she grits out, digging the fingers of her free hand into the skin of Lena's hip.

_ "Fuck," _ Lena groans, and it's loud. Feels too loud considering the fact that they're outside, and the thought of that makes Lena burn hot hot hot. Someone might be able to hear her from inside the building. Someone might come looking for her and see her naked body pressed to the window. Someone might hear how good Supergirl is making her feel, might see how Supergirl is fucking her with three big fingers, _ god-- _

She can feel the way tension is building heavily, inevitably in her belly, can feel the way everything is starting to feel too good. But Supergirl told her not to come, and Lena wants--with every last coherent part of her--to be obedient. Lena wants such a paragon of goodness to praise her, to tell her that she’s been good, so she has to listen, even when every stroke of Supergirl’s fingers is sending an energized bolt of pleasure directly through all of her nerve endings.

Luckily, Supergirl is getting sloppier with her thrusts, and high little _ nngh'_s keep hitching in her throat so Lena can tell she’s close, very close.

And when Supergirl slams her fingers into Lena’s cunt before bucking wildly against her hand and coming with a distinctly Kara-sounding moan, Lena can feel the thin tendrils of her control snapping faster than sand running through an hourglass.

"Gonna come," Lena whimpers breathlessly. “Please, _ please _ let me come.”

Supergirl pulls her away from the window to play with her breast, alternating between pinching at her hard nipple and tugging at the piercing. She’s still rolling her hips into her arm as she fucks Lena--movements slightly slower now, enjoying her aftershocks--and god, it’s a little unfair and Lena wants to cry about it, maybe. But then:

“Okay,” Supergirl says, “you can come for me now, baby.”

And god, just-- each little tweak of her piercing, each thick stroke of Supergirl’s fingers, each bump of the front of her thighs against the backs of her own, sends sparks flying into the smoldering kindling waiting in Lena’s belly. Supergirl twists at her nipple, thrusting into her hard and curling her fingers one last time, and Lena comes like wildfire, pleasure catching and blazing through her entire body.

Distantly, she can hear herself crying out loudly as she jerks against Supergirl, and she knows if anyone were standing outside her office door, they’d be able to hear her. And the idea of that is so fucking hot, fills her with equal parts shame and excitement in such great measure, that she’s not even completely finished with her first orgasm before she’s shaking through her second.

Supergirl stops moving while she recovers, and Lena’s legs feel so wobbly that it honestly seems like the only thing keeping her standing is Supergirl’s fingers inside of her. Lena clenches weakly around the stretch of her fingers when the thought of that sends a trembly aftershock through her.

Eventually, Supergirl pushes forward so that Lena is pressed against the window again. She carefully pulls out and sucks her fingers clean as she lightly trails the fingers of her other hand over Lena’s side. When she relinquishes the fingers in her mouth, her wet hand finds a home at her hip, rubbing gentle circles over her hipbone. She starts pressing little kisses to Lena’s shoulders, murmuring praises all the while.

“You were so good, Lena,” she says, “such a good girl, being so obedient and pretty and taking three of my fingers so perfectly like that.”

Lena’s breath hitches at the praise and feels warmth spread from her belly outwards to the tips of her fingers and toes.

She spins in Supergirl’s arms, leaning against the window and squeaking slightly as the cold glass meets first the skin of her upper back, and then the tender flesh of her ass.

Supergirl winces in sympathy before tugging her forward and more firmly into her arms in a hug, arms looping around her waist.

Lena leans up to kiss her, slinging her own arms around Supergirl's neck and running her tongue wetly along her lower lip. When she pulls away, Kara is blinking at her slowly, owlishly, a dopey smile on her face.

"Hi, baby," Lena says quietly, gently twisting her fingers through a couple strands of her hair. 

"Hi, baby," Kara returns, voice cute and shy and a pretty blush rising to her freckled cheeks. "Was that, um, good? Was that what you wanted?"

Lena huffs out a laugh and kisses her again, once for being so careful with her again as Kara, and a couple more times for just being so damn cute. "Yes, that was _ more _ than good. God, just- yeah, exactly what I wanted and needed."

Kara smiles so wide that her nose scrunches and it is unfairly adorable. The almost ridiculous gap between the Kara Zor-El who just tore her clothes off, spanked her, and fucked her on her office balcony, and this sweet, bashful, eager-to-please Kara Danvers does not escape her. But… they're two sides of the same coin and she loves every Kara.

She takes a moment to study her, eyes immediately drifting to the scar by her eyebrow, and then to the way one of Kara’s dilated pupils is slightly larger than the other. Two of the tiniest imperfections that make Lena feel like her heart is swelling up impossibly large with sheer, unadulterated affection.

"I love you, Kara," she says, staring deeply into Kara's blue, blue eyes, affection spilling out into words.

"I love you too," Kara replies, teeth catching on her lower lip. She nibbles at it for a moment, and Lena can't help the way her eyes are drawn to the way she worries it with her perfect teeth.

"Um. So. 'Lampshade', huh?" Kara asks.

Lena blushes and focuses intensely on the strand of Kara's hair she's twirling on her finger. "Mmhm."

"What was that all about? Did you just blurt out the first thing you saw on your desk or something?"

Lena thinks she manages to hide her surprise well, but when she chances a glance at Kara’s face again with denial on the tip of her tongue, there’s an irritatingly sexy, knowing smirk on Kara’s lips.

Lena groans and rolls her eyes. “Okay, yes, that’s exactly what happened. I just wanted you to fuck me already.”

Kara lets out a breathy giggle before dipping in to press a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Okay. That’s okay, I wanted to fuck you too,” she says when she pulls away, and Lena feels an obvious shiver run up her back at the way “fuck” sounds coming out of Kara’s mouth. “Maybe- maybe we should come up with a proper word for next time?”

_ Fuck. _ Somehow it hadn't occurred to her that she could _ have _ a next time, that Kara would want it like that again. But Lena desperately wants it, and this is Kara offering.

“Yeah, maybe we should.”

A gust of wind chooses that moment to blow across the balcony and remind Lena quite belatedly that she’s naked and her clothes are in actual tatters on the ground.

“But before that, maybe you can pick something up from my apartment for me to wear?"

Kara’s eyes drop to the way Lena’s breasts are pressed to her chest and they flash hungrily as she nods her assent.

“I can get dressed and wrap things up here,” Lena continues, trying not to let Kara distract her with the way she’s eyeing her, “and then you can take me home and we can figure out a better safeword together, okay?”

Lena isn’t sure if the woman who just unclips her cape and drapes it over her before blasting away to grab her a change of clothes in lieu of answering is more Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El, but as Lena snuggles deeper into Supergirl’s cape and waits for her return, she hopes it’s neither. She hopes it's both.

And she can't wait to figure out what that means for the two of them, together.

**Author's Note:**

> please oh my god,, i can't be the only one who understands what i mean by erotic frontal wedgie-giving right? y'all know what i'm talking about??


End file.
